


Love makes you fall apart

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, More characters to be added, Multiple Pairings, name changes by chapter., not connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Fem Harry Various pairings collection Love is great until it's not. Love can hold you up or push you down. The trials of Fem Harry different pairings not connected different names. the pairing showing is the one for that chapter





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own Harry Potter

Georgiana/Percy

“I hate you.” Georgiana Potter glared at the man in front of her. The man she’d once loved with the naïve heart of a young girl.  The man she’d spent to many nights crying over. The man who had called her a liar and abandoned his family.  “I wish it had been you instead of Fred. Because to me you were already dead.”

She heard gasp behind her. she whirled around and stomped out of the great hall. She didn’t see the look of devastation that crossed Percy Weasley’s face.

“She didn’t mean that.” His younger brother said sitting next to him. He looked up at Ron.

“I think she did. I really do.”  He shook his head sadly.

Ron didn’t know what to say to his brother. He looked over at Hermione who sighed and sat down on the other side of Percy. 

“Give her time.” she swallowed looking at the haunted eyes of everyone around her. “Give us all time.”

Percy looked at her. He gave her a jerky nod before standing up and exiting the great hall. When he was out of the great hall he leaned against a wall. His legs were shaky he was surprised they were holding him up.

He knew he had messed up. He just didn’t know how to make it right. If he could even make it right.

He just knew that he would do anything he could to make it right.


	2. Chapter 2

I don’t own Harry Potter

Fiona/Bill

“I love you.” The words tumbled out of her mouth as she stood in front of him. Her green eyes shining. “I love you and I have for years. I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn’t be saying anything because in an hour you’re marrying Fleur I’m sorry.”  Tear tracks slide down her pale face.

Bill watched her he stood stock still shocked at the words that had come out of her mouth. He wanted to reach out and hug her. Hold her. Tell her everything would be okay but he couldn’t, because she was right he was getting married in an hour an Fleur didn’t deserve to be left at the altar. Plus Fiona was only seventeen to young for him. he reached out a hand as if to brush the tears away but let it drop to his side.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered before turning and walking out the door.

She watched him walk away as she slumped against the door. The tears fell from her eyes and she didn’t even try and stop them. She’d lost him. She had been to late.

 


End file.
